


Do Yourself a Favor.

by wishuponacrane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk, Spoilers in general, True Pacifist Spoilers, genocide spoilers, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishuponacrane/pseuds/wishuponacrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've played Undertale so many times. You finished Neutral, Pacifist and even Genocide. You've read every dialogue and exhausted every decision. You know everything about the characters.</p><p>You were just about to prep for another run.</p><p>That is until you find yourself on top of a bed of golden flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Yourself a Favor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I'm not much of a writer person but I hope you guys enjoy ;u;

_"Isn't it beautiful everyone?"_

 

You've read that line many times. Too many times as a matter a fact.

You're sitting in front of your laptop with your hands on top of it and your fingers sitting comfortably on the directional buttons and the "Z" and "X" keys. This is your natural position whenever you play pixel RPG games. Sometimes you have your ring finger sit on top of the Shift key for sprinting but you know the game doesn't have that mechanic. 

_"Frisk, you LIVE with this!?"_

You don't skip through the dialogue. You'd never dare. You love all the characters that you're willing to read all their repeated lines over and over. Be it any route.

_"we call that the sun, my friend."_

You feel satisfied. You feel at ease. You feel like this game changed you. It has. It's only been about a month since you bought Undertale. RPG games have always been your thing. You remember as a kid you'd play games such as Suikoden and Earthbound. You loved and cherished those. When Undertale came out, you didn't hesitate. You coughed up $10 and played the game non-stop. It took about 6-7 hours for you to fully finish it. But a single run wasn't enough. You continued to play it.

_"You came from this world, right...? What will we do now?"_

**♥ I want to stay with you.**                                                                                                       **I have other places to go.**  

You don't move the directional button. You immediately press "Z" with your finger. This has been your choice from the start. From the first time you've played this game.

Your game plays through the credits mini-game now. Your SOUL icon sits at the center as the beat of the music picks up. You try your best to dodge all the kickstarter backers THIS time. You unfortunately fail and your SOUL accidentally turns the name GigiDigi yellow. You'll get better next time.

You recall the first time you played the game. Oh, those were the good days. You remember your every reaction. The way how you felt your heart sank when you hugged Toriel.

_No no, that was not you. That was Frisk._

The way how you felt your heart sank when FRISK hugged Toriel. The funny moments during Frisk and Papyrus' date and how you jokingly wished that the skeleton returned the feelings. The one time you made Frisk piss Undyne off and which consequently made her spears go faster. The time where you piled 29 hot dogs on top of Frisk's head. You tried your best for it not to fall but you failed, much to your dismay. You remember your confusion from when you fought with Mettaton EX. That confusion stayed until the end of the fight. You even posted a picture of the fight on your social media account with the caption "what the actual fuck?"

You remember the moment on how Sans' judged your (their?) actions. You were moved by his words. You remember Asgore's fight and how you were so frazzled when you couldn't use MERCY.

You remember fighting Omega Flowey. God, you were so scared, so confused.

You remember the True Lab and all the horror's it gave you.

You remember Asriel Dreemurr and how much you cried . You stayed with him during the epilogue for a solid 20 minutes despite his repeated dialogue.

_"Don't you have anything better to do?"_

...

You remember partaking in the Genocide Route.

...

You feel bad. You shouldn't but you do.

The only reason you played the Genocide route at your friend's insistence.

_New dialogue they said._

_New stuff._

**_New content._ **

You decided to do it. You decided to partake in the infamous route for the sake of seeing more character in your beloved in-game "friends". You remember trying to stay strong when you killed Toriel and Papyrus, silently mouthing "I'm sorry." as you watched their pixels disintegrate. You remember abusing the up and down directional buttons and seeing Frisk act like a total spazz in game. It's to speed up the grinding process after all. You remember your fight with Undyne the Undying. God, how many times did it take to kill her? 24?

_And then there's Sans._

You remember your fight with Sans. It took you a whooping 84 tries just to kill him. You were easily disoriented by his move set. It was difficult for you to adapt, but still. **You DID it.**

Ironically, because of the Genocide Route. Sans became your favorite character in all of Undertale. You came to love his character more and more as the story progressed. You love his puns, his bad jokes, his mysterious vibe. Then once you did the Genocide Route and saw how much he totally KICKED YOUR ASS.

DAMN, instant favorite.

You did complete the Genocide Route but when it came time to sell your soul, you deleted your save files from the AppData folder. Good as new.

 **"The End."**  

Finally, the ending of the game. The TRUE Ending.

You sit back with a satisfied grin on your face. Another perfect ending. You close the game and reopen it. Flowey's there. Like always.

 _"YOU have to the power to RESET. YOU have the power to take away everyone's happy ending."_  

Flowey continues on with his monologue. He's right though. You do have the power to reset your game. Though the first time, you promised you wouldn't dare do such a thing. You felt too close to the game. You took his words to heart. That is until you felt your conviction to hold on to that promise falter you. You pressed "True Reset" and did another run. You tried the other endings of the Neutral Run and agreed to yourself that they were way sadder. You redid the Pacifist Run a couple more times. Then you finally mustered up the courage to finish the Genocide Run. As a peace offering to the game and it's characters, you did another Pacifist (but making sure you deleted your save file first.)

 **"UNDERTALE"**  

The save screen shows an empty room with ambient noise as it's music. It's always like that whenever you finish the Pacfist Route. It meant monsters have assimilated to the surface and everyone has left the Underground. There is no one left.

No one but you.

You close your laptop and give a slight sigh. You don't know why but it makes you a bit sad seeing the empty Save Screen. It is ironic though. You should be happy. Your friends are enjoying their freedom. Your friends are happy. Just leave them be.

But the back of your mind tells you to meet them again. You just love them all so much. You love playing the game. You love everything about them.

You open your laptop after much pondering.You hit "TRUE RESET".

  
_"Enter the name of the fallen child."_

**_C - h - a -_ **

 


End file.
